Raros caminos
by Aury Lupin Potter
Summary: ¿Quien dio que todo era comonos lo han contado? ¿no podia haber sido de otra manera? ¿No podia Lily haber ido distinta a como nos la cuentan en miles de Historias? Si quieren saber otra version de nuetra querida pareja Lily&James, entren y Lean.


**Raros caminos**

_1.-Epílogo_

Era una noche cualquiera, una de las tantas noches de verano en las que lilian estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonriendo de medio lado, viendo como las estrellas caían levemente del cielo, como si en cualquier momento una pudiera entrar por la ventana de su habitación y poderla coger con sus propias manos. Solo había una pequeña diferencia en aquella noche, en aquella noche que había pasado despuesde un largo y maldito día lleno de trabajo, mañana, empezaría de nuvo su ultimo año de colegio, un año en el que sin dudas podían cambiar muchísimas cosas…. Y del que por fin, después, seria mayor de edad y podria salir de aquel maldito lugar en la que la obligaban a etar, de aquella casa en la que nadie la queria y tdos la despresiaban y la hacian trabajar dia tras dia, hora tras hora, sin poder tener ni un minuto libre…. Quizas por eso le gustaba ir tanto al colego y se volcaba todo lo que podia en sus estudios, a pesar desu indudable rebeldia, de su indudable afan por los chicos, seguramente, el que no le echarian ni una broncca por mucho que llamasen a casa, o que la tratarian igual hiciese lo que hiciese, era el causante de que Liliana Evans, se portara tal y como era, una chica alocada, valiente, picara, traviesa que solo pensaba en ella y en Reginna.Una chica que no le importaba nada ni nadie…

Lily bajo del alfeizar de la ventana, haciendo que su brillante y arga melena roja reluciese ante lo destellos de la luna, la cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase, como si fuese lo mas apreciado que tenia en la vida, lo mas valioso que jamas poseeria…

Dirigio sus suabes y elegantes pasos hacia su pequeño escritorio, que estaba a rebozar de libros, ya que, pese a su carácter, Liliana era una muchacha muy estudiosa, amaba los libros en toda su variedad… Cogio un peine que habia allí y cepillo su melena con esmero y tranquilidad, con cuedado de no deshacer sus perfectas y leves ondulaciones…

Después, se dirigo con los mismos pasos sensuales hacia la cama, acostandose en ella, pensando en que por fin estaria de nuevo en su amado colegio y que por fin podria dejar de trabajar de una maldita vez….

Cerro sus grandes y llamativos ojos esmeraldas acordandose de los años anteriores en aquel sitio y poco a poco, el sueño acabo venciendola….

--

Eran las 8 de la mañana y se oían los pajarillos cantar afuera de la ventana… Regina abrió los ojos levemente y se desperezo todo lo que sus pequeños y frágiles brazos le permitieron… Por fin volvería a su amado colegio, no es que no le gustase estar en su casa, pero allí lo tenia todo, estaba Lily, y sus demás compañeros, y en especial estaba él… Un suspiro escapo de sus dulcesy carnosos labios al recordarlo, tenia que olvidarse de ese muchacho fuese como fuese… no le hacia bien pensar tanto en ese tipo,definitivamente…

Sus pies fueron directos al baño, donde instintivamente cojió un cepillo de madera de roble y peino sus finos y lisos cabellos rubios con cariño…

Después de eso, una elfa llego a su habitación y le empezó ha hacerla maleta para que se fuese a su querido colegio, mientras que Regina terminaba de vestirse y arreglarse para bajar a desayunar con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, que aquel año, empezaría en Hogwarts, y como era normal, estaba eufóricamente contento..

--

Lily se habia quedado dormida sin remedio alguno, ¡Maldito momento en el que no sono el despertador! Cada vez odiaba mas no poder utilizar la magia, pero afortunadamente eso cambiaria pronto, pues, ademas de que por fin volvia a Hogwars, dntro de 3 dia, el 4 de Septiembre, seria su cumpleaños y tendria 17 maravillosos y perfectos años…

Se levanto apresuradamente de su cama y metio los pocos libros que le quedaban en su baúl, se vistio con lo primero que pillo y peino su cabellera con espmero a pesar de llegar bastante tarde…

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se despidio de su familia con un simple "Adios" sin ganas ningunas, sin entusiasmo pues ellos ni lo merecian ni lo despertaban en la muchacha… Camino sonriente y alegre por la calle aunque apresurada de todas maneras, tirando tras de si e su baúl. Ya estaba lejos de esa asqurosa casa, ya estaba lejos de las palizas y de tener que trabajar como una loca en el maldito bar de los Evans…

Lily llego literalmente corriendo al tren , pero afortunadamente, aun faltaba 10 minuto para que el tren saliera, la apresurada caminata, habia tenido un buen resultado. Miro hacia todos lados buscando una cabellera de un intenso rubio platino precedida de unos hermosos ojos celestes grisáceos en una dulce y tierna carita de niña buena, y al fin, ¡encontro dicha cabellera! Y a su propietaria por su puesto.

-¡¡Regi!!-grito la muchacha con su tipica voz cantaria y madura, una voz por la que muchos suspiraban con tan solo oirla, una voz potente que demostraba valor… Lilian salio corriendo hacia su amiga con los brazos abiertas y cuando por fin llegó a donde la muchacha estaba, la abrazo con entusiasmo, la habia hechado tanto de menos…. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado….

Regina le correspondio al abrazo de igual manera, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica con sus flaquitos y blancos bracitos…

Lily se separo de la muchacha y la observo con media sonrisa en sus labios, no habia cambiado en nada, seguia vistiendo igual de tapadita y seguia teniendo esa dulzura que expresaba su rostro tan caracterisica de ella… La rubia llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros largos con una sudadera rosa chicle y unas letras rosas fucsia en el centro que decian "Pretty Woman" y el pelo lo llevaba como siempre, suelto, callendo en cascada a albos lados de su redondita cara con un flequillo recto que tapaba casi sus ojos..

Regina miro a su amiga a la vez que ella lo hacia, tampoco habia cambiado, igual de provocativa, con ese punto de travesura en su mirada, y esa sonrisa que le daba ciertainteligencia y elegancia a su fino y hermoso rostros, con su pelo recogido en un moño flojo que hacia ver levemente su perfecto cuello, una de las partes que mas amaba Lily de su cuerpo…. Levaba unos pantalones cortos, con unas medias transparentes bajo ellos y una camiseta muy pegada de manga larga verde, un color que la favorecia muchisimo.

La verda esque nadie entendia la amistad de estas dos muchachas en Hogwarts, nadie sabia como podian ser tan amigas siendo tan diferentes…. Esque no se parecian en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera estaban en la misma casa… era un misterio que todo el mundo tenia… y no era de extrañar pues Lilian tenia una terrible fama de "zorrilla traviesa" que nadie habia conseguido superar hasta el momento, y Regina por el contrario era una muchacha dulce y humilde, que nunca se creia mejor que los demas por ser hija del director… si, Regina Dumbledore, ese era su apellido…

La verdad esque la gente ni siquiera sabia como se habian podidollegar a ser amigas, y eso, era algo que preferian que nadie supiese, pues era una cosa de la que a Lily no le gustaba hablar mucho… Le recordaba a la brutal paliza que le dieron aquella noche… de la que todavía tenia marcas en su cuerpo…

Las chicas se sonrienron una ala otra y entraron en el tren, sin_ d_ecir una palabra mas, buscaron un asiento sileciosamente,y cuado por fin lo encontraron, se sentaron cada una en uno de los asientos y se sonrieron nuevamente, con mayor intensidad, pues ya estaban solar y por fin podrian hablar de sus cosillas, de cómo habían pasado el verano yde todas aquellas de las que ellas necesitaban conversar.

-Lis no sabes como te heché de menos… ¿Por qué no vinistes a casa? Te dije mil veces que a mis padres no les importaba…-le dijo Gina a su amiga reprochandole el no haber tenido noticias de ella en todas las vacaciones.

- Regi, sabes los problemas que tengo en casa… -le dijo la muchacha con media sonrisa triste encogiendose levemente de hombros, bajando la mirada y luegolevantandola para ver a su amiga- tube que trabajar todo el verano sino queria ganarme mas de una paliza…- Lilian , aunque parecia ser una chica que no tenia problemas ningunos, en realidad, si los tenia, y mas graves de los que nadie pensaba, pero todo aquello, toda su dura infancia, habia hecho que la muchacha se hiciese fuerte, que no se dejase vencer fácilmente y que se dedicase solo y unicamente a ella misma y a la gente a la queria, que se limitaba a ser Lilian, pues habia aprendido que si piensas en el que diran otras personas, o en otras personas antes que en ti misma, acabarian pisoteandote, amargandote y siendo una infeliz toda su vida. Por eso el que fuese una chica extrovertida a la que le encantaba exhibir su cuerpo y que algunos, muchos a decir verdad, pudieran gozar de él; pensasen lo que pensasen de ella, la vida duraba dos dias y ella no iba a desaprovecharlos.

-¿Alguna leccion grave?-le preguntó Regina preocupada, mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

-No, solo algunos rajuñones y moratones que esperon que desaparezcan pronto-le dijo guiñandole el ojo, y haciendo que asi su amiga sonriera por primera vez en un largo rato…-Cambiemos de tema mejor, no me hace nada bien hablar de eso… ¿Qué tal va con "el"?-le pregunto luego Lily refiriendose al chico por el que Regina perdia el aliento, aquel moreno que la tenia loca desde la primera vez que se vieron…

-¡No me hables de él!-le dijo Regi dándole un lebe empujon amistoso, riendo- bueno, va como siempre… pensando el sus ojos, en su pelo, en su cuerpo, ¡en el completamente! A cada instante-le dijo la muchacha a su amiga, pegando levemente voces y riendose ambas, a esto que Gina miró hacia la puerta y ve a dos chicos allí, ni siquiera habian oido la puerta, estaban tan entusiasmadas con su conversación que no se habian enterado de nada… Regina se puso roja como un tomate al ver quien habia en la puerta, estaba "el" y seguro que se habia enterdo de todo…. ¡siempre le pasaba lo mismo! ¡porque seria tan efusiva!, la chica se maldecia a si misma mientras que Lily daba un giro a su cabeza, habiendo que sus rizos rojizos volasen en el espacio, dandole una imagen tremendamente sensual a la chica, acompañada de esa felina mirada suya que derritiria hielo a diez grados bajo cero...

-Evans, Dumbledore…-dijo una voz ronca, una voz tremendamente masculina y con un leve toque de travesura impresinante… una voz que pertenecia a James Potter, un muchacho moreno, de ojos de igual color escondidos tras unas lentes que le daban un toque aun más seductor y arrebatador, con un perfecto cuerpo hecho ha base de los entrenamientos de Buscador y con el pelo alborotado como_ s_iempre lo llevaba, aquel muchacho definitivamente era encantador…- ¿Qué les parece si les premiamos con nuestra perfeta y agradable compañía durante el camino?- pero lo hechaba a perder todo cada vez que habria su estupica bocota…. Todo se iba a la mierda cuando salia a la luz su asqueroso lado egocentrico… pero la culpa no era de el "la culpa es de las chicas que nos aprecian tanto, ellas hacen que uno al final se lo acabe creyendo", decian siempre James y Sirius…

-Tienen el gran placer y honor de poder estar con nosotros todo el camino, ¿no es maravilloso?-dijo otra voz, no tan ronca pero igualmente masculina, con un toque elegante y sofisticado espectacular, Sirius Black…. Mejor amigo de James y sin duda alguna, igual de egocentrico y bobo que él… Lily no entendia como todas las chicas podian suspirar por estos dos tontorrones…

-Anda chicos, callen ya su bocota… Lily, no hay otro compartimento, ¿les importa si nos quedamos con ustedes?-dijo educadamente una suabe y dulce vos, perteneciente a Remus Lupin, otro de los mejores amigos de los chicos, pero no parecido en nada a ellos, solo se parecian en que a los tres les encantaban las bromas, por lodemas eran totalmente diferente…

-¡¡Moony siempre la cagas!! Con lo bien que estabamos quedando-dijo Sirius en tono_ de_ reporoche a su amigo, ante la mirada expectativa de la chica, Lily los miraba mal a los dos primeros y con una leve sonrisa a remus….

-Bueno,¿solo porque eres tu eh Remus?, que sino estos dos se iban a meter donde yo se me….-dijo Lily entre dientes rodando los ojos al dirigir la mirada hacia los muchachos.

Regina se habia quedado prendida desde el primer momento en el que "él" habia abierto su perfecta y maravillosa boquita…. Dijeselo que dijese Lily, ella si que entenia como podian estar todas pendidas de ellos… eran tan perfectos…

* * *

_Holaaaa aqui estoy de nuevo con una de mis nuevas ida de cabeza y mis historias... en fin en primer lugar avclararles que todos los personajes que reconoscais no son mios sino propiedad de **J.K.R** yo tan solo los utilizo para divertirmer y para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion xD._

_En fin ahora bvayamos a la historia, pues nada, esta esotra de las historias que tenia en la cabeza durante hacía bastante tiepo, aunque nunca la he llevado a cabo... Y ahora ehe decidido que era hora de darle a pequeña vida de neutros merodeadores un toque de cambios, en los que Lily no es la que en Realidad conocemos, sino alguien completamente distinta... _

_Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribir este epilogo... _

_Mil besos con sabor a Fresas con nata:_

_.:Aury:._


End file.
